kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Grimhilde
Queen Regina Grimhilde is a major villain from the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and a member of the Hellfire Organization. Originally appearing in "Birth By Sleep" with a very minor role, the Queen's impact on the overall story is expanded to make her a much more credible threat to the Keyblade Gang. She first appears in her homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands as an antagonist, taking on both her Queen and Peddler forms. She is the stepmother of Snow White. After discovering that the Princess has a heart of pure light, and therefore fairer than her, Grimhilde sets out to kill Snow White in order to secure her title as "Fairest in the Land", employing Humbert the Huntsman and an unwilling Anakin Skywalker to serve as her assassins. Later on, after her attempts on Snow White fail, Grimhilde instead decides to change her tactics and recruits herself into Maleficent's Hellfire Organization in order to kidnap the Princess for her own plans... Story Before Birth of A New Era (Combined backstory from OUAT and Fairest of Them All by Serena Valentino, plus mentions of Lord Maliss and overall KH mythos) Birth of A New Era (takes on role from original game + Count Dooku circa Attack of the Clones) In Between BoANE and The Journey (Helps form Hellfire Organization as one of its leaders) The Journey (Extra to Maleficent, turns into Old Hag to manipulate Ellidyr during Traverse Town visit 2, mentions having kidnapped Snow White during the meeting after Shere Khan's defeat, killed during final battle at Forbidden Mountains) A Year of Misery (Mentioned in passing by Dominion XIII for her contribution to their technological achievements) An Empire of Dreams (Revived with other villains by Dominion XIII, takes on old peddlar disguise to aid Cruella and Oogie for BurtonLand campaign, mysteriously disappears during siege of Disney Castle to embark on her own endeavors, cameo appearance in credits where she finds a book of ancient legends in the vaults of Hollow Bastion) Encoded Truths :"Drag all that you see into the deepest pits of darkness!" :Grimhilde commands the Shadow Demons to attack Emma With the second death of Maleficent and many of the Hellfire Organization's members having either been killed or deserted during the World of Nonexistence's destruction, the remnants are left unsure of where to go from here. Thankfully for them, they don't have long to wonder before Grimhilde appears before them with the solution to all of their problems: she had just consulted with the slave of the magic mirror after reading a passage from a book of ancient legends and folklore, and it had told her of a land far beyond the mortal realm and into the very ether of creation itself, namely the Digital World. She galvanizes the villains into action by stating that if they are able to conquer the Digital World and all of its inhabitants, then they can utilize its unique properties to spread their darkness over the entire real universe, thereby avenging the death of Maleficent and getting rid of the heroes who oppose them once and for all. This sparks the Remnants' interest very easily, and Grimhilde continues her plan to reforge the Hellfire Organization by sending the Big Bad Wolf to re-recruit Pete and his new family by promising them a brighter future under her reign. Once she has successfully gathered all of her available followers, Grimhilde thus sends Pete, Zeke, and Peg to infiltrate Disney-Land and enter the portal to the Digital World built by Kevin Flynn for the heroes so that the villains can head them off at the pass. Once the henchtrio is able to get inside the mainframe, Pete quickly alerts Grimhilde through his wrist-communicator of their status and she uses her magic to teleport herself and the other Hellfire Organization members to their location using Pete's darkness as a focal wi-fi point. Now that they are all together, Grimhilde immediately sets her generals Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella DeVil, Queen Cora of Hearts, and Morgana the Sea Witch off to conquer the various worlds that have been connected to the Digital World by Guinevere's magic, while ordering Pete and Peg to cut the link to the Real World to ensure the heroes are trapped inside. While there, Grimhilde uses the powers of the Bug Blox created by the Lord of Darkness to create monstrous Digital Mutates that serve as back-up minions for her forces. After some time has passed, and Emma Swan has seemingly been successful in thwarting the plans of the Hellfire Organization's generals in the Digital World's arenas, Grimhilde takes it upon herself to personally confront the Savior outside the crashed Raptor star destroyer, scolding Jafar for his failure to detect Lord Dragaunus' treachery. When Emma tries to attack Grimhilde, the wicked queen simply blocks the future heroine with a mirror guard, then snatches away her Keyblade and shatters it into shards of light energy, leaving Emma utterly defenseless against the hordes of Shadow Demons about to rip out her heart, though she is saved at the last moment by Archie Hopper, the living manifestation of Jiminy Cricket's own journal brought to life by Guinevere's magic. Seeing him as the key towards unlocking the secrets of the Digital World, Grimhilde uses her magic to restrain and subdue Archie, taking him with her and the Hellfire Organization Generals to their fortress deep within a replica of the Forbidden Mountains, while daring Emma, Mickey, and Jim Hawkins to follow after her. Grimhilde thus orders Cora to interrogate Archie on the truth behind the Digital World's properties, while sending out her new pair of enforcers, Venom and Carnage, to attack Emma when she tries to rescue the Journal Program. Once the Queen of Hearts is able to get Archie to crack by removing his spark and forcing him under pain of termination to tell her everything he knows, Grimhilde immediately sets off to the Heart of the Digital World with the information in her possession, accompanied by Hades and the demon lord Cacodaemon, while closing the connection to keep Emma from following after her, only for the Savior to regain the ability to wield the Keyblade thanks to the strength of her heart's resolve. Before she can use her dark magic to bend the universes to her whim, Grimhilde is confronted by Emma and the two of them duke it out in a wizard's duel with Grimhilde transforming herself into a skeletal dracolich using the darkness of her magic mirror in a last ditch attempt to due the Savior in. In the end, Grimhilde falls before Emma's keyblade, but she barely manages to survive thanks to her sheer resolve, attempting to get to the Digital World's heart core with the last of her strength, only to have it snatched away by Cacodaemon, who betrays her to side with his true master the Lord of Darkness in their own attempt to conquer the Digital World and the Real Universe with it. The demon lords mock Grimhilde for proving herself just as trusting and gullible as Maleficent was before her, too vain and foolish to realize the true demonic evil using her as a pawn in their game, and now even that role has come to an end as she will now die with the universe around her, siccing the Chaos King to finish her off once and for all. As the Digital World's datascape begins to collapse without its heart core to keep it stable, Grimhilde is rescued in the nick of time by Pete and the Big Bad Wolf, who take her back to the other Hellfire Organization generals, and they all flee out of the Datascape with their plan now in shambles thanks to the Lord of Darkness' treachery. Sometime later, in the comfort and safety of the real Forbidden Mountains in the Mortal Realm, the villains all grumble at their lost opportunity to take over the Digital World and the Real World, all except for Grimhilde, who reads more in depth what went wrong with her plan and what more would there be to discover from the Digital World. Suddenly, the queen chances upon a page detailing where the Digital World had come from, as a computer program designed by the Ancient Jedi Order as a storage facility for files compiled from their original source of knowledge during the Age of Legend...the Tome of Prophecy. Remembering how she and Maleficent had earlier researched about the Tome before the conflict with Dominion XIII began, Grimhilde immediately calls together the other Generals to her side and tells them, with the Slave of the Magic Mirror summoned to help explain things in rhyming detail, about the legend of the Tome of Prophecy, and how anyone who read from its pages could gain the knowledge to create entirely new worlds to rule over. Regina thus begins formulating a new plan to locate the Tome by stealing any source of information as to any leads, starting with the Grid mainframe located in Space Paranoids. The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Leads Hellfire Org in bypassing Cornerstone defenses to attack Disney Castle, reveals the truth behind Palpatine's actions years before) Return of the Keyblade (Becomes part of Nehalenia fusion with Maleficent's ghost) Appearance Regina Grimhilde is a pale-skinned woman with blue eyes, red lipstick, and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows. She wears a gold crown with five spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike. She also wears what seems to be a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck, and hair and only leaves her face exposed. She wears a close-fitting, han blue dress with enormous hanging sleeves with white cuffs. Grimhilde's dress has a high collar that is white on the inside and she wears a red cape, much like Snow White and The Prince. She also wears a gold pendant around her neck with a ruby set in it, as well as a long, rope belt tied around her waist. In her hag form, Regina dons a black, hooded robe that retains the hanging sleeves of her dress and grey slippers. Her physical appearance changes from that of a youthful queen to that of an ugly, old witch with long, tangled white hair. She has thick, black eyebrows, green eyes, and dark rings around her eyes. Her nose becomes long and crooked and gains a large wart and she only has one visible tooth on her bottom jaw. Her hands are gnarled and have pointed, dirty fingernails. In this form, Regina is also often seen with a basket filled with poison apples. Personality Grimhilde does not appear to be significantly involved in governing her kingdom (since she is solely focused on being the fairest in the land), though the skeletal remains of prisoners in her dungeon points to her being a cruel ruler. She wants nothing more than to be the fairest in the land. She is cold, cruel, and has an extreme vanity that made her utterly intolerant of rivals. Her vanity and jealousy of Snow White's superior beauty and the Prince's attentions eventually drove her to murderous insanity. That she transforms herself into a hideous hag and conjures a poison named 'The Sleeping Death' to achieve this end is a sign of her determination and desperation. The Witch, being an alternate form of Regina, has some of her personality traits, most notably her vanity and unstable jealousy of Snow White, kept intact. However, due in part to the transformation, she has also become more outwardly maniacal and sadistic, constantly cackling insanely as well as once trying to play an extremely cruel joke on both the captured Prince Ferdinand and her pet raven by making it seem as though she wants either of them to eat the poisoned apple. Despite her insanity, she was also extremely intelligent and calculating, wanting to ensure that she not overlook anything in order to make her plans an absolute success. This trait was especially evident in her stopping herself while gloating about how the poisoned apple will ensure Snow White's eventual demise in order to look up whether there was a cure to the effects of the poisoned apple that would cause her plans to fail. Abilities Gallery Evil Queen Grimhilde (Keyblade Armor).JPG|Queen Grimhilde in her Darkheart Armor Mode Queen Regina.jpg|Queen Regina as she appears in the live-action worlds Queen Regina (Animated).JPG|Queen Regina as she appears in the animated worlds following her ascension into Seeker mode undead dragon.jpg|Grimhilde/Regina transformed into an Undead Dracolich by calling upon the powers of Hell Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Queens Category:Separatists Category:Illusionists Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Maleficent's Inner Circle